1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an adjustable vehicle step that attaches to the frame or body of the vehicle via a strong, downward facing c-channel that extends longitudinally along the lower edge of the side of the vehicle. One or more step assemblies can be attached to the c-channel and each step assembly extends outward and downward from under the vehicle. The step assemblies can be attached anywhere along the length of the c-channel, making the step assemblies adjustable longitudinally relative to the vehicle so that they can be located below the doors of the vehicle. The supporting c-channel is hidden from view by a decorative side bar that attaches to the c-channel in front of the c-channel so that the step assemblies appear to be supported by the decorative side bar. The step assemblies used with the step can be made of various lengths and heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle steps of various types are on the market as after-market accessories. One of the problems with the currently available vehicle steps is that they are one piece devices that are not adjustable as to where longitudinally on the vehicle the step must be attached. Also, the currently available vehicle steps do not allow for easy attachment of multiple steps along the side of the vehicle. Further currently available steps do not allow the consumer to select from various widths and heights of steps that can be used together on a vehicle via a single supporting means in the form of a c-channel. Further, most of the steps currently available have the step assembly secured to the decorative side bar which is often too weak to support the force exerted on the step assembly when stepped upon by a heavy person.
The present invention addresses all of these shortcomings of prior vehicle steps by providing a step that is attached to the vehicle's frame or body via a strong, downwardly facing c-channel. The downward orientation of the c-channel prevents mud or debris from being trapped in the c-channel and allows step assemblies to be secured to the c-channel anywhere along the length of the c-channel.
Because the step assemblies are individually secured to the c-channel, multiple step assemblies can be used on each c-channel. Also, step assemblies of different widths and different heights can be employed to meet the needs and desires of the consumer and to match the dimensions of the vehicle on which the step is to be employed.
The strong supporting c-channel is hidden from view by a decorative side bar that attaches via welds to an exposed side of the c-channel thereby making the step assemblies appear to be supported by the decorative side bar.